


Oh, What a Strange Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Missing Scenes, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Zatanna-Centric YJ Ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An exploration of the YJ verse, in a series of ficlets from the perspective of Zatanna Zatara.





	Oh, What a Strange Magic

Zatanna lets the kettle boil but takes away the sound from the room, in the fear that it might make the kids jump. She watches Victor and Violet, passed out on the sofa, drained from the latest incident with the Motherbox. She’d been busy with the Dark League these past few months, only stopping by occasionally to whip up a charm for Dick, or for a quick catch-up with Artemis.

Artemis has always been sweet on her. She loses her senses when she thinks about her, absentmindedly sipping on the scalding hot cup of tea and burning her tongue in the process.

“Ow,” she winces, quietly, trying to roll out her tongue to prepare herself for the next couple of spells.

Right. With M’gann off-world, she’s in charge of the mind links. She can’t replicate it the way Martians do, but she has a few tricks up her sleeve. Dream-sharing a skill she knows how to do. She doesn’t do it often, it can get tricky, but she knows her way around these spaces.

Now, onto the part that might hurt a little. She stands in front of the sofa, tightening her gloves before stretching both hands above Victor and Violet’s heads.

_“Dlrowmaerd, nepo, tel, su, ni.”_

The room floods with the color purple, as she feels herself moving from one plane to another. The air in the room feels cold and dense all of a sudden, as she can feel that her feet are no longer touching the ground. Victor and Violet are floating in the deep space of their empty dream.

Zatanna floats towards them to try to wake them. She grabs both of them by the shoulders and mutters several spells, trying to light a spark—anything, in them. Victor is the first to wake up, android eye flashing red.

His canons automatically fire at Zatanna, firepower blasting straight through her.

She raises her hands defensively, “Hey, Vic. I’m here to help, I know we haven’t exactly met out there but—I’m a friend of Dick. Your Motherbox is asleep, and I’m trying to get you both out of it.”

“Mother…box?” she hears Violet say, as she looks around the vast space of emptiness around her, floating up to try to reach the corners of the box they’re trapped in, except there are no corners and this is no box.

Zatanna smiles at her. Artemis was right; she’s an inquisitive one. 

“Yes, I need you both to try to use your powers in here to re-awaken it. Victor, you shot went right through me because the Motherbox was still asleep and this is still a regular dream. If she were awake, I’d be toast.”

“Sorry about that,” Victor says, looking slightly embarrassed.

“That’s okay,” Zatanna replies. “Violet, do you think you can do the same? Try to use your powers?”

“Of course. I do not know if I can, but I will try!” 

Zatanna uses a spell that would synchronize any form of energy they’re trying to summon and amplify it tenfold. She doesn’t know what to expect from this particular piece of alien technology, only knows that it’s powerful and that people have been trying to use science to harness its true power. Well, if they haven’t tried using a kick of magic, then they haven’t tried at all.

All of a sudden, colors start to bleed into the endless canvas of black and Zatanna feels an electric current running through her body. It crackles in her chest and in loops around her shoulders, shooting up her neck. Victor and Violet are both lighting up and she feels it, the power surging through the three of them.

She’s awake.


End file.
